


Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1:  Take 1

by Teeelsie



Series: Misery Loves Company [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Maybe a little bit cracky (?), No actual spoilers for S6E1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  What if season 6 starts with Steve and Danny waking up in bed together, snuggled up to each other, after Kono and Adam’s wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1:  Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist this prompt on 'What if McDanno...' tumblr: What if season 6 starts with Steve and Danny waking up in bed together, snuggled up to each other, after Kono and Adam’s wedding?
> 
> The 4 fics in this series are each stand-alone, but they are all really meant to be read as one - or together - to catch the common threads.

 

 

 

S6E1 - Director’s notes: _The camera pans slowly through Steve McGarrett’s bedroom, starting at the door, past the open window with the curtain fluttering lightly in the breeze,_ _to the side of the bed, where it stops on Steve McGarrett, lying face down, one foot sticking out from under the sheet and hanging over the side of the bed. The sheets are disheveled and his pillow is on the floor so his head rests directly on the mattress; his arms are bent and both hands rest near his head. He is unshaven and his hair is a mess of bed-head. The sheet is pulled up only to his waist and he has no shirt on – the rest of him appears to be unclothed as well…_

 

  

Steve’s mind comes online slowly; he groans when he registers that his head feels like it’s in a vice. He opens his eyes reluctantly, cursing the bright sun that is assaulting him through the window. He starts to move but stops abruptly… Jesus, he feels like he’s been run over by a truck, but with a weird, underlying feeling of relaxation and contentment, which makes no sense at all. The pain in his head tells him to stop trying to move his body, so he tries to move his brain instead, attempting to remember why the hell he feels so shitty.

 

It was Kono’s wedding day… they were in tuxes… Kono looked beautiful… and then (Steve groans again)... then the shit had hit the fan... His mind flashes on guns and helicopters and screaming, and he reflexively looks at his right hand. It’s bruised and swollen and little bloody, and when he fists it, he groans _again_ because it _hurts_ \- and he has a vague memory of pummeling someone.  “Ow!” he says quietly to himself as he opens and closes his fingers, hoping the sense-memory will clear his foggy brain.

 

“I told you it was probably broken – you shouldn’t do that,” comes a gravelly voice from next to him.

 

Steve whips around in the bed, coming face to face with his partner, who looks at least as bad as Steve feels – which he secretly is a little bit happy about – because misery does love company, after all.

 

"It's about time you woke up.  Jesus, it's been like trying to raise the dead here."  Danny's voice is rough and he sounds exhausted.

 

“Danny!” Steve says, swallowing rapidly and looking wide-eyed at his partner. Steve’s eyes flick over Danny’s body, taking in, first, that he is lying on his back and his arms are above his head, handcuffed to the bed, and second, that he is apparently as naked as Steve.  Steve grabs the sheet and tugs it up a little bit, holding it modestly against his stomach.

 

“ _Seriously?_ _That_ is your first reaction? You’re worried about me seeing your naked body? Like I haven’t seen most of it a million times before, and like I didn’t see _all of it_ last night?” He sounds almost amused - _almost_ \- but Steve can read his partner well enough to know there is something else bubbling under the surface.

 

“Um…?”

 

Danny sighs and closes his eyes. “Look, as much as I enjoy a little light bondage now and then, judging by the way my arms and hands are more-or-less completely numb, I’m thinking we passed out and you left me here like this several hours ago, so do you think maybe you could get the key and _GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THESE CUFFS!"_   Danny suddenly yells.

 

Steve jumps when Danny yells and he bolts from the bed, scrambling to find something to put on. He grabs the first pair of pants that he sees and then throws them down when he realizes they are Danny’s. He starts to look madly around the room for his own pants and then chances a glance at the bed and sees Danny with his face screwed up and ready to blow again. He freezes – he’s not sure why - but it might be because the sight of his partner laid out naked in his bed (the sheet had been dragged from his body with Steve’s hasty departure), is making his mouth water just a little bit.

 

Danny’s eyes are raging and his face is red and Steve cringes a little when he sees him open his mouth, knowing that his partner is about to blow _. “Are you fucking kidding me!? LEAVE the fucking pants, Steven, and FIND the fucking key!”_

 

Steve startles again and begins a new mad-dash to look for the key: he checks the dresser; the bedside table; the bathroom; he looks in Danny’s pants’ and jacket pockets; his own jacket pockets – but he cannot find it. Maybe if he could find his pants… He stops his frantic search and looks sheepishly over at his partner (and NO, his mouth is absolutely NOT watering again!)

 

“Do _NOT_ tell me that you lost that key! Because if you tell me that you lost that key, and I am stuck here in these cuffs until you call someone with a _new_ key, and then I have to suffer the indignity of having other people find out about this, then the second I get out of these cuffs, I am going to kill you, Steve. Do you hear me? I am going to use my bare hands – when and if I can feel them again someday – and I am going to strangle you!”

 

“You’re not really giving me a lot of motivation here, Danno…”

 

“You _SON-OF-A-BITCH!_ Get me outta these things – _NOW!_ ”

 

Steve cringes at the volume of Danny’s yelling as it slices through his hangover-addled brain. “I’ll be right back!” he says and tears down the stairs to search the rest of the house. He is completely mystified when his pants are nowhere to be seen, and he creeps back upstairs to face the fury that he knows is coming.

 

When he walks back into the bedroom, Danny raises his head, looking hopeful for a second before he understands that Steve does not have the key. Danny starts to mutter every expletive that he had ever learned on the mean-streets of New Jersey, balling his hands into fists and rattling the cuffs again.

 

“Okay… Okay, Danno, calm down… just gimme a minute to think about it… the key _must_ be in my pants, but… I don’t know where they are… what… what do you remember?”

 

Danny puts his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, exhaling a loud and long breath through his nose – clearly trying to contain his temper. After a few seconds, Steve sees him force himself to relax and he opens his eyes again and gives Steve a frustrated look. “Okay… okay… I, uh… I remember chasing those assholes from the wedding…”

 

As Danny calms himself, Steve also relaxes a little and for the first time, takes a long, discerning look at Danny. He takes a tentative step toward his partner, momentarily forgetting his nudity, and a hard line forms at his mouth when he notices the many scrapes and bruises littering Danny’s body. He swallows hard and zones out as a flash of memory hits him – Danny, curling in pain on the ground, and Steve grabbing someone and proceeding to beat the shit out of them. He looks at his hand and flexes it again, grimacing in pain.

 

“I told you to stop doing that,” Danny says with tired concern in his voice, snapping Steve from his pseudo-trance.

 

“McCann… they…” Steve starts, again swallowing hard, the anger clear in his voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah… I know – I came out on the short end of that – you don’t need to remind me…" and Danny looks away, slightly unnerved by the implications of Steve's tone.  He takes a deep breath and looks back at his partner.  "Let’s fast forward a little bit, huh? Specifically, I’d like to get to the part where you took off your pants – you know… the pants with the key in them!” Danny continues, rattling the chain of the handcuffs.

 

“Don’t!” Steve warns. “Your wrists…” Steve takes a quick step over to the bed and sits next to Danny, reaching up to his hands to gently rub the chafed skin.

 

Danny cranes his neck and looks up, wincing as he sees how red and raw his wrists are; he stops squirming when it hits him that Steve – naked Steve – is sitting dangerously close to him. Steve’s thigh, warm and solid, is pressed against Danny’s torso, and his fingers are touching his abraded wrists, feather-light and tender. Danny tries very, _very_ hard not to notice Steve’s nakedness, but even though his brain is telling him not to notice, his cock has a very different idea.

 

Danny closes his eyes tightly again, trying desperately to conjure up images of his fourth-grade reading teacher, Mrs. Hobbins, who was probably the singularly most unattractive person he has ever known. When he opens his eyes, it is to see Steve looking back down at his face, appearing slightly beatific with the morning sun shining through the window behind him, setting his head aglow.

 

Danny shakes the vision away and clears his throat. “Okay… after we got that squared away… the wedding… the party…”

 

“Uh, yeah… I think we got pretty drunk,” Steve adds.

 

Danny looks at his partner with a dead-pan face. “Really?”

 

“Yeah… really, Danno.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “And what makes you think that, Steven? Hmmm? Is it maybe _THE FACT THAT WE ARE BOTH HIDEOUSLY HUNGOVER AND NAKED AND I AM HANDCUFFED TO YOUR BED!”_ Danny yells… again.  Causing Steve to cringe… again.

 

“Your _pants_ , Steven! Where did you leave _your pants?!”_

 

“I… I can’t remember,” Steve reluctantly admits, closing his eyes, not at all wanting to see Danny’s reaction to that.

 

“Steve. Please… _please_ … _think_ … we took a cab back here – I remember that. We somehow managed to get into the house and then we… uh… we…” Danny stumbles over the previously vague, but suddenly crystal-clear memory of Steve man-handling him as they slammed the door behind them, then Steve pinning him against the wall and pushing his tongue into Danny’s mouth.

 

“Um… right… we got back to the house and we… uh…” Steve stops as he feels his neck and face heat up as a pink flush creeps up toward his hairline.

 

“Right,” Danny continues, trying to keep the conversation moving forward so they can get to the important part - the part with the pants and the key. “Right… and then… uh, yeah… and there, uh… there was, um… kissing…”

 

“Yeah… kissing…” Steve flicks his eyes away from Danny but then back, looking nervously at his partner. “The kissing was… um… kinda nice…”

 

Danny clears his throat again. “Yes, I will concede that the kissing was very nice. I could have more kissing. Kissing is a good thing.” He gives Steve an awkward half-smile.

 

“Danny…” Steve whispers, looking down at him a little dazed and a lot besotted.

 

“Steve…” Danny says, with warning in his voice and shaking his head slightly, because, _seriously!_ … Now is  _not_ the time for this!

 

Or maybe it is, because when Steve starts to bend down, Danny can’t quite stop himself from reaching his head up toward him. Their mouths crash together in a torrid kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Danny whimpers ( _whimpers!),_ and he’s never felt so humiliated in his life – or maybe turned on – he’s not exactly sure which. Steve’s hands abandon Danny’s wrists and one hand reaches between Danny’s arm and his head to help support him so that Steve can get a better angle for his tongue. Danny grunts and arches his back as Steve’s free hand slides down Danny’s filthy (come-covered, his mind supplies) chest and tweaks first one nipple and then the other. Danny never actually knew he liked attention to be paid to his nipples, but a fragment of a memory of Steve sucking and biting him there last night causes another surge of blood-flow to his cock and he groans in appreciation.

 

Steve drapes himself over Danny's body and their kisses become more heated, and Steve can hear Danny pulling at the handcuffs as his body responds. The last thing Steve wants, though, is for Danny to come out the other end of this in worse shape than he already is, so he pulls back a little and slows down the pace, hoping his partner will relax and stop fighting his bindings. Their tongues begin a more languid dance and Steve feels Danny’s body melt beneath him. He smiles to himself and just falls into the kisses, because kissing really _is_ a good thing.

 

After several long moments, Steve slides his mouth down Danny’s neck, licking and sucking lightly as Danny pants and groans. Steve is hit with a sudden memory of the previous night, Danny laughing and handsy, until Steve grabbed his handcuffs from the bedside table and somehow managed to wrangle his partner into them. When he had, Danny’s eyes had suddenly grown darker as his pupils dilated until there was just a sliver of the stunning azure that so often mesmerized Steve. The sight had turned Steve’s cock rock-hard, and he had reached down and grasped both of them together in his callused hand. Danny had gasped and arched his back, and then looked at Steve and smiled in that way that makes Steve’s heart do a little flip in his chest. Afterward, they had both immediately fallen into drunken, post-adrenalin, post-coital comas, with no time to appreciate what had happened.

 

This time though, Steve wants more, and he wants to savor it. So he slides down Danny’s body until he comes eye-to-eye (so to speak) with Danny’s quite stunning and rather impressive cock, staring at it for a minute, thinking of all the fantasies this particular organ had generated in his mind.

 

“Yeah, yeah… it loves you to. Now do something down there, would ya!” Danny barks at him impatiently, rattling his handcuffs once again, and shaking Steve from his reverie.

 

Steve grins up at him, and then goes down on him, licking and sucking until Danny yells his name in warning. Steve pulls off just in time to see Danny’s first shot of come erupt and land on his chest, and the rest Steve catches in his hand. He hastily kneels up and grabs his own cock, fisting it hard and fast and panting as he stares at his partner, who is sated and watching him through hooded eyes. Steve grunts and his body jerks as his orgasm hits and he leans over, balancing with one hand next to Danny’s body - his come rocketing out and landing on Danny’s stomach, in his pubic hair, and on his thigh.

 

“Oh, very nice… thank you very much. You’re an animal, you know that?” Danny complains, but his voice is full of sleepy fondness.

 

Steve collapses onto the bed, somehow cognizant enough not to deposit himself onto his still-awkwardly positioned partner. He has one arm flung over Danny, who is warm and fuzzy, and Steve can barely keep his eyes open, so he starts to drift off…

 

“Don’t you _DARE_ fall asleep, Steven!” Danny drags him from his near-comatose state.

 

Steve’s eyes shoot open and he looks up at his partner and... _OH!_   The last, crucial memory finally slots into place and Steve jumps up and bolts downstairs and out the back door, Danny’s yelling chasing him the whole way. He makes his way down to the beach where he retrieves his pants, digging in the pocket and pulling the tiny key from its deep recesses. He holds it aloft as in victory just in time to notice his geriatric neighbor staring at him, mouth agape, as she sits on her lanai with a coffee cup in her hand. Steve hastily shifts his rumpled pants to his naked groin and gives her an embarrassed wave before darting back to the house.

 

When he gets back to the bedroom, Danny lifts his head and sees Steve’s beaming smile and the key in his hand held aloft. “Thank GOD!” he sighs and drops his head back onto his pillow. Steve rushes across the room and climbs onto the bed, unlocking the cuffs as quickly as he can.

 

“Oh, yeah…” Danny groans as he brings his arms down and drops them at his side. “Oh thank you… oh God, that feels so much better...”

 

Steve gently lifts Danny’s arms and kisses and caresses each wrist in turn, as Danny lies with his eyes closed and hums in relieved pleasure. After a few minutes of the sweet ministrations, Danny bats Steve’s hands away and reaches out to pull him in close, snuggling his partner up tight against himself, Steve's head in the crook of his neck.

 

“What now?” Steve asks, cracking one eye and looking up at Danny, sounding slightly anxious.

 

“Now, sleep,” Danny grunts in return.

 

“No… I mean… us. What now with us?”

 

Danny opens his eyes and shifts his head to look at Steve, suddenly wide awake. “Are you kidding me? You _are_ kidding me, right? Because have we not both been wanting to get exactly here for the last five years? Listen to me! If you think that either of us are going anywhere but into the bathroom to take a shower, and then maybe to the kitchen to get  some sustenance, so we can come back up here cleaned and fortified, to have a good and proper fuck, you are sadly mistaken my friend!”

 

“Sustenance?” Steve asks, quirking a smile.

 

“Yes, sustenance!”

 

“A good and proper fuck?” he asks, a full smile on his face.

 

“You heard me!” Danny confirms and then erupts in a giddy, sleep-deprived, battered-and-bruised, laugh.

 

Steve joins him, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner and then finally resting his head back down on Danny. “Okay, Danno,” he sighs. “That’s good.”

 

“It is good. Now go to sleep so we can get to the other stuff later.”

 

“Love you, Danno.” Steve sighs contentedly.

 

“I love you too, Steven.” Danny mumbles in reply, closing his eyes.

 

Steve breaks their satisfied silence a couple minutes later.  “So... you enjoy a little light bondage now and then?” he asks, smiling slyly and sounding hopeful.

 

Danny smiles wide, his eyes still closed. “Go to sleep, Steven,” he says, and tilts down to kiss Steve lightly on the head.

 

 

_End scene – cut to opening credits._

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
